As In Winter
by StarzAngelus
Summary: Those who play with power are left in the cold. Written for the SM Monthly October Monster Challenge. Mature.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. They belong to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi and brilliant J.K. Rowling.

* * *

She shuddered, allowing the last wave of pleasure to run slowly through her limbs. Vaguely, she was aware of another form on top of her, his icy fingers pressing painfully against her hips. His grin was full of malice, mocking her for submitting to his charm, and with a faint shimmer, the illusion was gone, leaving his pale features staring down at her in contempt. It had been only a partial illusion but beautiful -- black hair and dark eyes, lean and strong figure. It was enough, it didn't matter, soon it would end. She had felt the power, a spike of lone golden energy drawing her to it's flame, and she knew, just knew, that soon, he would be hers this time.

"Pathetic," her companion drawled, slithering gracefully from the bed, unashamed of his nakedness. He dressed in a black robe, reaching in the pocket for his favored object. Twirling it in his long fingers, he sat down next to her, his other hand fingering her red hair. "Useless…"

"Revenge is useless?" Anger was slowly overtaking her exhaustion. Truthfully, she didn't care what he thought, but he was dangerous, with a single word she would be under his command again. It was their arrangement, she hoped, that would keep her safe for he was the only being besides her charge that aroused her fear.

"Your emotions cloud your mind. You will fail."

She clenched her fists. "I will not fail."

He chuckled. "You will."

"You don't know my power, you don't know what I can do. You hide among shadows, ripping your soul until you are nothing, and for what? To live forever?" She laughed, feeling the mania in her veins. "If you truly had control of your destiny, death would be your least worry." She ran her fingers seductively up his arm, whispering into his ear, licking it. "There is no need for that. I am here, complete and all I needed were worthless souls. You take life, whereas I use it. That is the difference between you and I."

He turned his head sucked lightly on her neck. She moaned. "No. I am my own master. I bow to no one. Without your mistress, you are nothing." He licked a trail from her neck to her breast.

"She is only a medium to the true bringer of darkness," she defended, stifling a moan. Her hand reached to remove his robe.

He grabbed her roaming hand, stopping her. "_I _am Darkness. Never forget that." He stood up, walking towards the wooden door. "I expect you gone when I return," he waved dismissively.

"Is this your best talent, oh Lord of Darkness, to leave women unsatisfied?" she taunted. Not that it mattered, he was boring her as well. She smiled as she watched his hand hover over his pocket.

"You are treading on unstable ground. I am beginning to wonder whether you actually enjoy my tortures. Do you revel in pain?"

She shrugged with indifference. "You are a fool if you believe you could truly inflict my pain."

There was a loud pop and in an instant, he was above her, pinning her with great force to the bed. "_Crucio,_" he whispered.

She screamed. Her back attempted to arch yet his large form kept her from rising. Her insides were trembling, opening, ripping apart, or at least it felt like it, and as much as she wanted to squirm, something, _anything_ to make the pain stop, she couldn't. He wouldn't allow her to move, his lips moving slowly in a chant, and somewhere in her incoherent thoughts, she prayed for mercy, even if it meant death. There was a wailing in the distance, like a ringing, and then she realized that it was in fact her own screams. She felt hot, her body was on fire, or maybe her veins had turned to ice, but it burned and it tore and it intensified.

And then, as fast as it had started, it stopped. Her throat was dry, her lungs dared not breathe, her body still shaking. For a moment, she forgot where she was, why she felt broken and alone. Through the haze, she saw not dark eyes but blue eyes, hair like the night sky, beauty and his laughter as he bent down to give a chaste kiss. This time, however, there was no pain, the wrenching in her gut that blinded, just numb… only the cold… only nothing…

With clattering teeth, she finally took a laborious breath, her vision returning and focusing on a pair of questioning red eyes.

"Thank you." It came out a whimper.

He rose slowly, almost without sound. "I am a _merciful _Lord."


End file.
